dragon_callingfandomcom-20200214-history
Fellis
Fellis are a cohesive tribal creature-kind from the southern marshlands of Gelian. They thrive in wet environments and have an innate fondness for water in all its forms, especially rain. Being of a proud and traditional culture, fellis hold family heritage and cultural traditions in the highest regard and are very strict against those who dishonour the established values and systems. Fellis are highly social creatures and live in large groups called villages, governed by a Chieftain, three to five Elders—called Tribe Heads—and a spiritual guide known as an Oracle. Though they originated in Gelian, fellis have migrated across the width of the southern coastline, from Fenn’Pau Bay to the island of Ho Ru Thenen. Some villages have travelled even as far as the north-eastern Opaline Mountains and settled amongst the peaceful isolated mountain communities. Appearance Fellis are bipedal creatures (walk on two legs) with distinctively feline features. Their rounded skull and facial structure is dominated by excessively large ears that come to long, tufted tips. They have long, prehensile (can be used to grip things) tails, that are strong and flexible, and end in a thick tuft of fur (black in colour). Their fur (predominantly grey) is layered and oily, making an ideal insulator against the damp, humid conditions of their habitat. Both males and females have a black mane of fur that grows from the top of the head, with the males having additional black fur growth along their jawlines. Their forearm paws have two fingers and an opposable thumb, while their leg paws have three rounded toes, tough footpads, with thick, non-retractable claws that are flatter than normal, keratin claws. Like wild felines, fellis have small upper and lower incisors and large canine teeth, though their molars are flat, enabling them to be able to chew and crush food. Fellis have exceptional hearing and eyesight (able to hear ultrasound and see in near-complete darkness), which aid in their sundark hunting and trapping expeditions. Hunters and Magicians With a sharp eye for detail and excellent sense of direction, fellis excel at terrain navigation and are quick to spot the advantages and perils of their surroundings. They are raised from a young age to hunt, trap, and track, and by the time they reach mid-adolescence, are proficient enough to navigate with professional rangers. Fellis hunt and train in groups. They only undertake solo tasks when they have reached a master ranking in their vocation. Solo tasks are also used to punish those who have dishonoured their villages by making poor choices of action or conduct. Delvers into illusionistic magic, fellis practise a linear style that includes abilities such as object alteration, sensory misdirection, pixie-fire, and size manipulation. Fellis who dedicate themselves to the magic arts are called Magicians. While fellis, in general, have average Denin capabilities, consistent and intensive training has seen Magicians rival the skill of some of the most powerful Denins in Valadae, including dragons. One of the fellis' greatest magic formulations is the Suspend Matter enchantment, which, when combined with size manipulation spells, enables them to shrink and store enormous amounts of items in easily carriable containers. Their most famous creation, the Ukaito Pack, is one such container; an object whose blueprints are guarded with utmost secrecy. Category:Pacifists Category:Creatures Category:Allies